


a random wednesday morning.

by enbymickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, got a husband and a real family, ian soft and sleepy gallagher, married ian and mickey, mentions of emt ian, mentions of mickey's past at the milkovich house, mickey heart eyes gallagher, mickey just wants to get more sleep before work but it's the gallagher house, this is basically a big fuck you to terry milkovich because he's happy, yes mickey is a gallagher thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymickey/pseuds/enbymickey
Summary: All Mickey wants to do is get thirty more minutes shut eye in before his alarm goes off and he has to be a real, good and hard working citizen, if workin’ at a fuckin’ mall counts as hard work. The only problem with that every time he gets close to fallin’ back to sleep there’s a loud noise in the kitchen, a car alarm going off in their shitty neighborhood, a child screaming down the hall, carl and liam fighting over the shower. It’s fuckin’ annoying and it’s even more annoying that ian fuckin gallagher is just sleeping right through it, snoring right in his ear.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	a random wednesday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning because i can't sleep and I was just thinking about how mickey gets to wake up to soft and sleepy ian for the rest of his life. he's too annoyed about not being able to sleep to appreciate it at first but he does and it's soft and i love husbands.

It’s a random Wednesday in November, 8:00 AM. All Mickey wants to do is get thirty more minutes shut eye in before his alarm goes off and he has to be a real, good and hard working citizen, if workin’ at a fuckin’ mall counts as hard work. The only problem with that every time he gets close to fallin’ back to sleep there’s a loud noise in the kitchen, a car alarm going off in their shitty neighborhood, a child screaming down the hall, carl and liam fighting over the shower. It’s fuckin’ annoying and it’s even more annoying that ian fuckin gallagher is just sleeping right through it, snoring right in his ear. Ian grew up with this while Mickey was used to a house that was silent until at least noon, tiptoeing around in his own fuckin’ home until terry was awake because if anyone woke up terry then they were getting a bloody nose. Mickey was used to a house filled with people, related but not family, just people that lived together, hung out but never really talked, never actually close. But then there’s the fucking Gallaghers - they talk, have fuckin’ family movie nights, eat together, ask about each other’s day, keep up with everyone’s schedules, they say ‘i love you’ before leaving the house. They fight without guns and fists getting involved. They have a family group chat, Debbie added him to it when he got out of prison, he’s never sent anything but he reads whatever bullshit comes through as soon as he gets it, usually passing on the information to Ian and the asshole always just smiles at him.

Anyway, point was that all Mickey wanted to do was sleep but then his alarm was going off and he just cursed under his breath, fuckin’ annoyed, before untangling himself from his husband and stomping out into the hall, the fuckers that were fighting over the shower seemed to have disappeared so he gets in, quick shower then back in their room getting dressed. Ian doesn’t move during all this and that would worry the fuck outta him if he didn’t know Ian had just gotten off work only a couple hours ago, EMT night shifts were always rough. An annoyed, tired Mickey heads downstairs, grabbing a cup of water then a plate and throwing some food onto it, ignoring whatever the fuck was happening in the living room ( debbie and carl were going at it about something ). Up the stairs once again, setting the food on the nightstand and opening ian’s pill bottles for him, pouring one of each into his hand and sitting on the bed.

Mickey didn’t want to wake him up but the fuckin’ pills don’t care that he worked a night shift, he still needed to keep up with his schedule. Hand on his shoulder, gently shaking. For the first time all morning Mickey took in his husband and seeing Ian sleep so peacefully made all his annoyance just slip away. “Hey, Gallagher. C’mon take these fuckers then you can go right back off to sleep while the rest of us go to fuckin’ work.” 

A groan from the other man, barely opening his eyes but still somehow managing to roll his eyes. Sitting up, fingers around the glass and taking what he needs to take, shoving a few bites of food in his mouth so he doesn’t get nauseous then laying back down. Mumbles something that sounds like a thank you. It all makes Mickey smile, feeling something in his chest that can only be described as warm. He’s fuckin’ happy. He’s happy that he’s married to this fucker, he’s happy that Ian took his pills without any fight, without punching him for taking care of him. Feels fuckin’ good, to finally be here. “Alright, ya fuckin’ vampire. Be back at 4.” 

Ian huffs and Mickey is still just smiling, about to stand up when he feels a hand around his wrist causing the older man’s brows to shoot up. “Have a good day.” Ian says but still not letting go of his arm, instead pulling on the limb like he wants something and Mickey just shakes his head at his idiot husband, smile still plastered on his face. 

“Ya want somethin’, Gallagher? Gonna have to use those fuckin’ words of yours.”

Ian sighs, continuing to pull on Mickey’s arm and alright now Mickey’s getting annoyed, swatting at his hand. “Jesus fuck, you’re like a fuckin’ baby when you’re tired.” But still, he leans down to press his lips to Ian’s because he knows that’s what he wanted, he knows Ian's a brat when he’s tired and he wasn’t going to let him go nor sit up and Mickey really has to get to work; cause shockingly he wants to keep his job. He likes his job, he likes working security, doing something normal and real for once in his fuckin’ life. Something that is just his, something he’s good at.

Ian smiles against his lips, sleepy and gentle and yeah, whatever - forget work, who fuckin’ needs it? Mickey melts into it, into Ian, letting himself enjoy the little moments they never got before, the moments he was too afraid to have. Ian pulls away and Mickey leans his forehead against Ian’s for a moment. Yeah, right okay - work. Mickey pulls away, tattooed fingers running through red hair. He does that for a moment before standing up, grabbing his phone from the nightstand, shoving it into his pocket. Walking towards the door, opening it -

“Love you, mick.”

How the fuck did this get to be his life? When the fuck did everything stop being so fuckin’ shitty, so fucked for life, and get to this? Content, comfortable, happy. 

“I know. Love you too, Ian.”

And Mickey goes to work. Ian wakes up in time to surprise him with lunch.  
This is Mickey’s life, he survived everything and now he gets to actually live.


End file.
